Revenge
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yami died right after his son Yugi was born. Anzu mistreated Yugi while growing up. What she didn't know, Yami was with them all the while, until he decided to take Yugi away from Anzu because of her abuse. YamiAnzu oneshot. Reposted.


Hey, got another story here. Please review! I am dying here!

_Italiziced Words - _Yami talking

* * *

"YUGI MUTOU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR BOOKS?!?! WHAT!!! WHAT!!!" a widow, Anzu Shinzaki (1), yelled at her four year old son, Yugi

The four year old approached his mother scared and shaking. "To always put them back on the shelf after colouring…" he said crying, scared that his mother would scream at him even more.

_Why do you hurt him?_

"THEN WHY ARE THEY ON THE COUCH?!?! TELL ME!!! WHY!!!" she yelled, grabbing the child's arm, causing a major bruise

"I'm sorry, Mama! I just went to go potty!" he cried

_You see? He just went to the bathroom! I'll take him away someday, I mean it._

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT THEM BACK FIRST?!?! HUH?!?!" she pushed the child back and Yugi bumped his head on the leg of the table. "I HATE YOU!!! YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR FATHER IS DEAD!!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! YOU WERE JUST AND ACCIDENT!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?! HUH?!?! YUGI MUTOU?!?! YOU ARE GROUNDED!!!" and she threw the books at Yugi. She went upstairs to pass her anger off her son. She left the toddler with a small bleeding gash on the back of his head and wailing, tears filling those amethyst eyes and streaming down his rosy cheeks.

_Accident?! He was not an accident! You were the one who invited me to make him! And why ground him? Oh, Yugi, if only I'm there to protect you…And he was NOT the reason I'm dead! It was my decision!_

_Yugi! _Yami ran to the toddler; neither Yugi nor Anzu saw him. _You're bleeding! Anzu, you bitch! _And he stayed with him until Yugi calmed down. _I'll take you away, someday…_ he whispered in Yugi's ear

Was she right? That Yugi was the reason Yami's dead?

Actually, it's both yes and no. Yami and Anzu were happy that day, and were crossing the street, just going back home after Yugi had been born. There was a high speed chase, between two criminals and a few DCPD cars (Domino City Police Dept). The criminals didn't care where they were going, whether they hit someone or not, they kept the high speed pace. And they were about to hit newly born Yugi and Anzu. Yami pushed them out of the way, with him taking the hit. Dead on the spot.

Since then, Anzu thought, that if Yugi hadn't been born, Yami and Anzu would still be together. She had always hurt Yugi because of that thought. Yugi had also never been out of the house. When Anzu had to go out, she would lock Yugi up in his room. Well, when he turned four. But when he was younger, he was left to the maid next door.

But Yugi, even if Anzu had hurt him over the past years, he still loved her. And Yami was making appearances to Yugi. Yami told him that he was his father, and he told Yugi that he shouldn't tell his mother that he was seeing him. Yugi promised. With Yami's spirit, he was safe, protected. Yugi would often ask him when he can go with him. Yami always answered, "Soon, Yugi, soon,"

Yami was happy that Yugi was made, and also regretting it at the same time. If Yugi wasn't made, he would still be alive, he would be with Anzu, and Anzu wouldn't be abusing Yugi. He was also happy because he had something he cared for; he didn't leave that house and didn't move on. He didn't leave the house where he and Anzu lived because he knew what Anzu was thought about Yugi, and wanted to teach her a lesson. He would take Yugi away from her someday. He also knew that deep inside her, she cared for the kid, that's why he had lived this far.

Yugi went up to his room, running from his mother's door. It was already past seven and Anzu didn't feed Yugi. Yugi sat on his bed and dried his tears.

"Yugi?" Yami's spirit appeared. "Did Mama hurt you again?" he went to the child and caressed his face. Yugi wasn't scared of him at all, he doesn't know about ghosts.

"Uh-huh," he sniffled. "Can I go with you now?"

"Yes, you'll go with me now." Yami smiled. He looked at his son; he was bruised, cut, starving and pale.

"Really?" Yugi whispered; he smiled.

"Yes, now, where are your paints?" Yami asked him and Yugi pointed to the box by the door. Yami went there and got the paints. "Wait for me here," he said and went out the door, like a ghost, but it didn't freak Yugi out, he even 'wowed'.

Yami went to Anzu's room. She was already asleep. He got the red paint and brush and wrote something on the wall facing the foot of the bed, so when she waked up, she'll be able to read it immediately. He signed it, _Yami_.

He went back to the room and saw Yugi still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come, Yugi, let's go."

"Ok!" he chirped

"You must lie down first." He laid Yugi down, and then took his soul and they moved on.

The next day, Anzu woke up early. Her eyes widened as she read the writings on the wall that were bright red and was recognizably Yami's handwriting. It read:

_YOU WERE A BAD MOTHER, ANZU. YOU DON'T DESERVE MY SON. I TOOK HIM AWAY FROM YOU. –YAMI_

"Away…from…me…?" she jerked out of bed and ram to Yugi's room. There, she found Yugi's lifeless body. "Yugi? Yugi!" she hugged and carried the toddler's body and she was wailing. "YUGI! I'M SORRY! COME BACK!" she really does love him.

Just then, Yami and Yugi appeared to her.

"Y-y-ami?" she sniffled

"You hurt my son, Shinzaki." Yami called her by her last name. "You don't deserve him." And they disappeared.

* * *

(1) Anzu changed back to her old name after Yami died but let Yugi keep Yami's name.

* * *

Was it good, bad, something? God, I don't know how that got into my head. Just wrote it.

If you would kindly click that "GO" button over there and review…Please?!


End file.
